The present invention relates to connector assemblies and particularly to assemblies used to lock electrical plug-in connectors together so as to prevent unintended disconnection. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an electrical connector latch assembly for lockingly connecting first and second plug-in connectors together. The electrical connector latch assembly has a resilient, integrally molded, cantilevered, biased latch with one or more openings formed therein. The latch is molded in or otherwise coupled to the first plug-in connector. A movable button and one or more protrusions are respectively disposed through and formed on the second plug-in connector, the number of protrusions being in one-to-one correspondence with the number of openings formed in the latch.
Electrical connector locking assemblies using latches and push-button releases are well known in the art. For example,
FIG. 3 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,433 to Tanaka shows an engaging piece 2' that is cantilevered to body 1 and has a locking hole 2a' formed therein. An engaging projecting piece 32 formed on part 3 has an engaging projection 32a formed thereon. Body 1 and part 3 are matingly connected together so that engaging projection 32a extends through locking hole 2a' so as to lock body 1 and part 3 together. The two are disconnected by removal of cap 5 and insertion of a tool or jig 4 (see FIG. 2) having a hook-shaped front end 4a through hole 1b formed in body 1 that raises engaging piece 2' upward so that engaging projection 32a no longer extends through hole 2a'. At least two characteristics of Tanaka are worth noting. The first relates to the complex shapes of piece 2 shown, for example, in FIGS. 3 and 6. Also, repeated use of hook-shaped front end 4a of tool or jig 4 may cause wear to and deformation of engaging piece 2 manifested by decreased resiliency thereof.
Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,374 to Pauza et al. that shows a block 50 that is disengageably secured to receptacle 2 by means of hasps 64 integrally molded on the sides of block 50. Hasps 64 extend from columns 66 and snap over the rearwardly facing side of inclined plane bosses 30. Each hasp 64 has an integral, rearwardly extending finger piece 68 which, when pressed, causes hasp 64 to be elevated above the surface of block 50 to permit disengagement with receptacle 2.
At least one problem with the Pauza et al. design is that hasps 64 may be torn off of block 50 due to repeated use or rough handling. This would primarily result from the pivotal mounting of hasp 64 to block 50 via column 66. As can be seen in FIG. 1, this mounting configuration provides only small surface area contact between column 66 and block 50.
Applicant makes no representation by this discussion, nor should any such representation be inferred, that an exhaustive search of all relevant prior art has been conducted, or that no more pertinent prior art exists.
An electrical plug-in connector assembly that solves the above problems would be a welcome improvement. Accordingly, an improved electrical connector assembly is provided for securing the connection of first and second plugs together. The subject assembly has a locking means for securing the first and second plugs together. The locking means includes a resilient latch coupled to the first plug and extending outwardly therefrom. When the first and second plugs are matingly engaged, the latch is elastically deformed by the second plug and is resiliently biased into contact therewith. At least one protrusion on an exterior surface of the second plug is also provided. The latch has means for receiving the protrusion on the exterior surface of the second plug to secure the first and second plugs together. In a preferred embodiment, the first plug comprises a molded body and the latch comprises a metal plate insert that is molded into a portion of the body of the first plug. The second plug body comprises a molded body and the at least one protrusion is integrally molded on the exterior surface of the second plug.
The connector latch assembly further has means for disengaging the locking means so that the first and second plugs matingly engaged can be disengaged. In a preferred embodiment, the disengaging means extends through the second plug. When the first and second plugs are connected together, the latch extends over a portion of the exterior surface of the second plug, so as to bias the disengaging structure of the second plug in the direction of bias of said latch. In a preferred embodiment, the latch has a recessed portion for receiving the disengaging means when the first and second plugs are connected together.
The disengaging means is movable in a direction opposite the bias of the latch so as to disengage the receiving means of the latch from the protrusion on the exterior surface of the second plug so that said first and second plugs can be disconnected.
The connector latch assembly further has a camming means for moving the latch against the direction of the bias thereof as the first and second plugs are connected together. This movement allows the protrusion on the exterior surface of the first plug to be received in the means for receiving the protrusion formed in the latch. In a preferred embodiment, the camming means is disposed on the protrusion on the exterior surface of the second plug and may be integrally molded therewith.
In a preferred embodiment, the disengaging means is a non-spring-loaded button. However, the disengaging means may also be spring-loaded. In the preferred embodiment, the button is made from plastic or an equivalent material. Such a button reduces destruction of the surfaces of the latch often caused when tools or jigs are used to move the latch against the direction of its bias. Also, because the direction of movement of the button is limited, possible damage to the bias of the latch caused by excessive bending thereof when tools or jigs are used is eliminated. The button may be a two-piece assembly where the first and second halves are substantially identical. Both the first and second halves have a first portion with a socket formed therein and a second portion coupled on one end to the first portion so as to extend substantially perpendicularly therefrom. A bulb is formed on the other end of the second portion.
The button is assembled by disposing the second portion of the first half through a first opening formed through the second plug and the second portion of the second half through a second opening formed through the second plug, so that the bulb formed on the second portion of the first half is received in the socket formed in the first portion of the second half and the bulb formed on the second portion of the second half is received in the socket formed in the first portion of the first half to connect the first and second halves together so that the button is formed. The first and second halves may be connected together by heat staking, ultrasonic welding, gluing, cementing, press-fitting, or equivalent means.
When the first and second plugs of the preferred embodiment having the button are connected together, a portion of the latch extends over a top surface of the first portion of the first half so as to move the button in the direction of the bias of the latch. The protrusions on the exterior surface of the second plug over which the latch extends are received in one or more openings formed in the latch. The first and second plugs can be disconnected by movement of the first portion of the second half of the button in the direction opposite the bias of the latch so that the top surface of the first portion of the first half of the button contacts the portion of the latch extending thereover. This movement disengages the openings formed in the latch over the protrusions on the second plug so that the first and second plugs can be disconnected.
It should be noted that the location of the locking means on the first plug and the disengaging means on the second plug are interchangeable. That is, the disengaging means could be located on the first plug and the locking means on the second plug. Such configuration is still within the scope and spirit of the present invention. Furthermore, the protrusions may be located on more than one exterior surface so that the locking means could extend over any of the exterior surfaces having the protrusions thereon. Having protrusions on more than one exterior surface allows the first and second plugs to be connected together in more than one orientation.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the first plug has two laterally spaced electrical sockets into which second and third plugs are received. In this embodiment, resilient, latches are coupled to the first plug and extending outwardly therefrom. When the second and third plugs are matingly coupled to the first plug, each of the latches are elastically deformed by a respective one of the second and third plugs and are resiliently biased into contact therewith. Each of the second and third plugs have at least one protrusion on an exterior surface thereof and each of the latches have means for receiving the protrusions on the exterior surfaces of the second and third plugs.
It should be noted that the various structural features and embodiments associated with the first and second plugs discussed above apply to the embodiment of the first, second, and third plugs. For example, the disengaging structure can be the two-piece button assembly discussed above. The only difference would be that two buttons are necessary, one for the second plug and one for the third plug.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.